


Good Within Him

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, request, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Can I request Loki x reader where reader is an shield!avenger and asks Thor to help him ask her out ? I’m craving fluff UWU





	Good Within Him

My fingers fidgeted with every moment that passed. I could hear the soft whirl of the small aircraft. The mission went smoothly and everyone was fine, but my anxiety kept rising. Loki sat next to me quietly reading another American Classic. It wasn’t that he was intimidating. He was. Whenever, I looked at him, my heart would only beat faster. 

My mouth would run dry with words. My mind would go blank. I doubt he felt the same way for me. I doubt he felt the same way for anyone. His brother was capable of loving anything you threw his way. Currently, Thor was speaking with Natasha about the concept of Pop Tarts. 

“Pastries that are sweet and you bake them in a toaster?”

“Correct.”

“I understand that Tart part,” Thor continued. “The Pop part is lost to me.” His smile could unravel any tightly guarded heart. Luckily for me, I only had eyes for his cold-hearted brother. Every mission we had, he wouldn’t speak with anyone, he would do his job, and he would find solitude. Mostly everyone thought he hated being here. I thought no one gave him a true chance. A good chance. 

That’s what my job was. To believe in the good of people and to share those resources with everyone. Being a Shield Agent wasn’t all action and fighting people. It was talking with people, making deals, being the diplomat, being the boss or the manager…or the momager. I wasn’t a Phil Coulson, but Nick Fury considered me important. 

Or at least important enough to work with the Avengers directly. 

When the aircraft landed, Loki did as he always does and sped out to be on his own. His book in hand and his mind on whatever could be up there raced towards the quietest place he could find. I groaned to myself yet again because I couldn’t even start a conversation with him. 

Believe me, I know how it sounded. Most women would go for Thor or Captain Rogers for their gentleman manners and their good morals. I wasn’t attracted to Loki because he was bad. I was attracted to Loki because there was good within him. I knew there was. He was trying, but no one else noticed. 

I watched Thor go off on his own, and I followed him. If there was anyone who knew how to get close to him, it was his brother. Right before Thor entered his room, I called out his name.

“Agent L/N? What do I owe the pleasure?” Thor flashed his smile at me. “Did you hear my conversation about baked goods?”

“I did. I did,” I assured him. “I was actually wondering if I could speak with you about something else.” Thor’s eyes grew wide with excitement.

“I knew this day would come,” he said. “I was waiting for Asgardian technology to be used on Midgard.”

“No, no, no. We’re not ready for that yet,” I explained. “I wanted to speak about Loki.”

“Loki? Has he offended you?” 

“No, he’s never I just—

“You want him removed?” Thor interrupted. 

“No I—

“I’m not sure if I’m any good at this guessing game, Y/N.” Thor finished his sentence. I sighed, almost laughing. Thor made me forget he was a god and a future king. As much as I wanted to wring his neck, I wasn’t about to go up against a god.

“I would like to spend time with Loki,” I managed to say. “Just him and I alone.” The idea dawned on Thor faster than I could finish my thought. He pulled me into his room and shut the door. His room wasn’t much of a mess, but it wasn’t exactly clean either.

Thor started to squeal, a sound I didn’t think a god would make. “You wish to court my brother! Where will you go? Not dinner. No, I think that might be too formal for him. What about the theatre?! He loves theatre!”

“Thor! Please!” I tried to calm him down. “I need to ask him first. Do you think you could help me with that part before you plan our wedding?” Thor exhaled, leaving yet another smile on his face. He raised his hands in surrender.

“I would be more than happy to,” Thor told me. “How shall we start?”

At first, I wanted to ask for Loki’s cell number to text with him. I thought that would be a good start until I realized two gods from space don’t exactly do cell phones. The next was to write him a letter confessing my feelings for him, but I blushed thinking about those feelings. The third way was to simply go up to him and ask him. Thor and I knew he would already say no without question.

“We have to trick him,” Thor snapped his fingers. “Get him to go out on the date with you before he realizes it’s a date.”

“What? You want to trick the Trickster God? Are you insane?” I said enunciating every word so Thor could understand what I saying. 

“Trust me. I’ve done this before,” Thor assured me. I thought about it for a moment. It’s not entirely impossible. After all, they were brothers. They grew up together. They played together. They must have tricked each other. Loki may be a god, but he has weaknesses. If Thor knew what those were, then that would help me tremendously.

The next thing I knew, I was in a short dress with casual heels standing in the middle of an art museum in the city. Thor bounced up and down in his spot until he turned to me.

“Alright. Loki thinks he’s here to help me pick out a piece of art for Jane,” Thor explained. He placed his hands on my shoulders. “He’ll arrive anytime now. Just follow my lead. Go over there.” I followed Thor’s suggestion and I wandered by two works of classic art. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Loki stroll in wearing a plain black suit. His hair was loose around him. He looked at a watch on his wrist and started to walk with his brother.

“Act casual. Just bump into them. Act casual. Just bump into them,” I repeated my mantra over and over in my head. “Act casual. Just bump into them. Act cas—oh! Hello!”

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” Thor said aloud. “Loki! Look who it is! It’s Y/N!” Loki blinked at his brother slowly. Suddenly, I watched Thor’s ‘trick’ fall into pieces. I didn’t factor in his terrible acting.

“Thor, what’s going on?” Loki asked. Thor quickly looked at his watch and slapped a hand to his forehead.

“Oh no! I’ve forgotten about a very important thing that call my attention right now!” Thor started to leave slowly. Loki crossed his arms and roll his eyes.

“Thor, what are you doing?”

“I have to go! You and Y/N must stay here and get something for Jane for me!” Thor started to disappear in the crowd. Loki yelled after him, but quit soon after. He took one glance my way and started to leave.

“Wait! Please don’t leave,” I reached for his arm. Loki turned immediately. My fingers brushed the exterior of the suit. 

“Thor brought me here to see you. Why?” His voice sounded so harsh. His fists clenched as he stepped towards me closer and closer. I could see the wrath grow in his eyes so quickly that I took a couple of steps back.

“I-I-I th-thought wah-w-we could see art-t-t together,” I said, gesturing to the art around us. “Just you and me alone.”

“Why? What do you want Agent L/N?” His presence loomed over me.

“I-I only wanted t-to spend t-t-time with you.” My hands raised to protect me while my eyes closed waiting for something terrible to happen. When nothing did, I opened my eyes to find Loki still standing in front of me. His thumb close to his mouth while his eyes scanned over me.

“I just realized you don’t have your earpiece in,” he pointed out. “Your hair is down. And you’re holding a purse, not your tablet.” The pieces slowly fit together in his head. His face muscles relaxed and a frown started to form. 

“I believe I owe you an apology,” Loki started to say. His hand reached for the back of his neck. “I confused your intentions for something malicious. I see now you were telling the truth rather than some terrible farce my brother came up with. It’s true then? You wanted to spend time with me alone?”

“Yes,” I nodded, thinking this was all for naught. I did this wrong way, and I was going to punish myself for this later. How stupid could I be? 

“Then by all means, I think we have date to get to, hm?” Loki offered his arm to me.

“Loki, you don’t—

“I want to,” Loki insisted. “If you went to all of this trouble just to spend time with me, I think I can oblige.” He stood still and waited for me to take his arm. I wrapped one hand around it and felt the muscles in his arm. I tried to keep cool and not swoon. Loki and I entered the first gallery together arm in arm, and I felt hope rise in my chest.


End file.
